


Hold my Hand

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Caves, Holding Hands, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: Alan and Cooper are not having fun while searching for missing people.





	

Alan runs his thumb over the side of Cooper’s larger hand to get the other to loosen his death grip.  Alan’s other hand was clamped tight over the front of his hoodie which in turn is bunched up over his nose. It’s not much but some relief from the overpowering stench was better than none. His boyfriend on the other hand didn’t have the same problem what which his lack of a sense of smell.

The much larger teen carried something that he’d whipped up from what was left of the wreckage of the crash, a combination of a bayonet and flashlight. So far, combined with the mutant’s strength, it made an effective weapon against the goo filled husk things that came at them from the front. The plant things stopped bothering them from behind once they figured out that Alan could make himself too hot to touch without catching fire. 

Alan didn’t dare light up with the pulsing bubbling vines covering the walls and roof of the cave. He knew that he’d have to eventually to stop this thing, but Cooper is flammable and he was pretty damn sure that the smell was probably tied to some really flammable gases. The short teen was pretty sure that a good spark could make the whole cave system blow. But burninating weird plants had to wait until they figured out if the missing townsfolk were still among the living.

Another hour of walking led them into a large chamber absolutely covered with the creepy flora. Pulsing translucent towers in the middle of the room were filled with ghastly yellow goo and jam packed with people and animals. There was not much question as to whether they were alive or not given the squirming and jostling of bodies against bodies that increased once the beam of the flashlight hit their prison. 

“Do you hear hissing or is that just me?” Coop nervously chuckled, his hand somehow getting even slicker with sweat. Too their sides large pustules the size of vending machines expanded and started to rupture, pouring the same piss colored goo as disconcertingly large things crawled out of them.

“Cooper, when we get out of here remind me to start carrying weed killer everywhere.” Alan let go of his nose and dug his Swiss army knife out of his pocket and swallowed down the bile rising in the back of his throat from the horrid odor. They pressed their backs together to make sure that they wouldn’t get separated from each other.

“Will do, man, will do.”


End file.
